hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2044 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2044 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average hurricane season. Nine tropical cyclones, one subtropical storm, seven tropical storms, three hurricanes, and one major hurricane formed. All names used in this season were female names. Season summary In the 2044 season, five storms (Bettina, Danielle, Faith, Iphigenia, and Laura) made landfall in the United States. Three of them (Danielle, Faith, and Iphigenia) affected the U.S. Gulf Coast, and the other two (Bettina and Laura) affected the U.S. East Coast. A sixth storm, Joy, had minor effects on the U.S. Gulf Coast but didn't make a landfall. This season was also notable in the fact that three storms (Amy, Crystal, and Emily) crossed into the East Pacific. List of storms Cyclones Tropical Storm Amy Main article: Tropical Storm Amy (2044) Subtropical Storm Bettina Main article: Subtropical Storm Bettina (2044) Tropical Storm Crystal Main article: Hurricane Crystal (2044) Hurricane Danielle Main article: Hurricane Danielle (2044) Tropical Storm Emily Main article: Hurricane Emily (2044) Tropical Storm Faith Main article: Tropical Storm Faith (2044) Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Hope Main article: Hurricane Hope (2044) Tropical Storm Iphigenia Main article: Tropical Storm Iphigenia (2044) Hurricane Joy Main article: Hurricane Joy (2044) Hurricane Katie Main article: Hurricane Katie (2044) Hurricane Laura On December 23, a tropical wave formed in the Carribean Sea. It broke into two parts. The more definable part went on to become Hurricane Katie, while the less definable part also began to rapidly develop. The same Hurricane Hunters flight that declared Tropical Depression Ten on December 24 designated this wave as Tropical Depression Eleven at 0600 UTC on December 25 after an improved satellite apperance was noted. Initially, the depression had 35 miles per hour (mph) winds and a unusually low 993 millibar (mb) pressure. However, due to its proximity to Jamaica, it did not strengthen much. In fact, it looked like it was going to dissipate. Shortly afterwards, rapid intensification occured, and the NHC designated it as Tropical Storm Laura at 1200 UTC on December 26 with 45 mph winds and a 991 mb pressure. The system quickly made landfall near Kingston, Jamaica with winds of 50 mph on December 27. Land disrupted the center of the storm, and Laura weakened back into a tropical depression. (TBC) Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2044 till:01/02/2045 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2044 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2044 till:22/06/2044 color:TS text:Amy from:31/07/2044 till:03/08/2044 color:TS text:Bettina from:17/08/2044 till:28/08/2044 color:TS text:Crystal from:10/09/2044 till:15/09/2044 color:C1 text:Danielle from:11/09/2044 till:29/09/2044 color:TS text:Emily barset:break from:08/10/2044 till:13/10/2044 color:TS text:Faith from:14/10/2044 till:15/10/2044 color:TD text:Grace (Extratropical) from:17/10/2044 till:27/10/2044 color:C3 text:Hope from:10/11/2044 till:16/11/2044 color:TS text:Iphigenia from:19/11/2044 till:27/11/2044 color:C1 text:Joy barset:break from:24/12/2044 till:02/01/2045 color:C1 text:Katie from:25/12/2044 till:09/01/2045 color:C4 text:Laura bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2044 till:01/07/2044 text:June from:01/07/2044 till:01/08/2044 text:July from:01/08/2044 till:01/09/2044 text:August from:01/09/2044 till:01/10/2044 text:September from:01/10/2044 till:01/11/2044 text:October from:01/11/2044 till:01/12/2044 text:November from:01/12/2044 till:01/01/2045 text:December from:01/01/2045 till:01/02/2045 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2040s